


Too Much To Handle

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skyfire Is a Good Boyfriend, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Skyfire might just be the softest bot Starscream's ever met, but like with all other mechs, there's at least one thing 'rock hard' about him.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 44
Kudos: 357





	Too Much To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> For Myrriw. Thanks for the support!

Starscream casually hoisted himself up onto the desk in Skyfire's dormitory, crossing one long leg atop the other. Skyfire paused in the doorway after him.

Starscream knew why.

He knew what he looked like.

"Well," he prompted, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs. His polished heels glinted in the desk light.

No flier was immune to a high pair of thrusters. He saw Skyfire -good, noble, _kind_ Skyfire- swallow thickly, his optics dimming an fraction.

Gotcha.

"Haven't we already talked about this?" Skyfire asked, _talking_ instead of doing the sensible thing and just ravishing the gorgeous seeker on his desk.

Starscream's mood dropped at the appearance of Skyfire's ever present, inescapable logic, and so did his flirtatious attitude. "For the _last_ time," he snapped, slapping his hands against the desk to push himself back to his feet again, "You're _not_ going to hurt me!"

"Did you ever pay attention to those holo vids they showed in early education?" Skyfire continued, always the responsible one. Always the one _blocking his own spike_. "About frame compatibility?"

"We're both fliers!" Starscream argued, coming to stand directly in front of him, his hands planted on his hips. He ignored how far back he had to tilt his head to even see Skyfire's handsome face. "...So maybe you are a little taller-"

"It goes beyond a 'little taller'. I don't want to hurt you," Skyfire said firmly. "And believe me, you don't want me ...in there."

"Don't tell me what I may or may not want in me," Starscream bit back sassily, cocking his hip. "I can take it-"

"Everyone always _says_ they can take it," Skyfire told the ceiling.

Starscream reached up, grabbed his collar seam, and yanked him down. Poor Skyfire had to bend at the waist, into a forty five degree angle so Starscream could hiss in his face that, "'Everyone' is not _me_. And if I say I can take it, I can take it. I've been with bigger, badder mechs that _you_ , you big marshmallow."

Skyfire frowned, concerned, "Badder?"

Starscream quickly waved him off. "There's no time for a history lesson. We have the practical exam in less than two hours, and I need someone to loosen me up."

Skyfire sat on the edge of his berth, a wry smile coming across his mouth, "You don't want to be too loose though."

Starscream climbed in his wide lap, placing his hands on the shuttle's broad, unbelievable shoulders. "I'll have you know I spring back like memory foam," he pushed at Skyfire's shoulders, "Now lie back. I'll show you."

Skyfire did, this entire impressive frame flopping back to the berth. Starscream rubbed his hands together gleefully at the hidden power that had to be in that frame -the strength behind those gentle hands. He thought about it whenever Skyfire kissed him up against a wall in a hallway, the way he _loomed_ over him, the restraint he must have to be so mindful of his size. Starscream shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Skyfire asked, smiling knowingly.

"I'm fine, let's do this." Starscream snapped, and dove down on his unsuspecting lover.

Despite his haste, Skyfire steered the kiss into something smooth and gentle. The rhythm of their lips flowed, their tongues twined, and Starscream barely noticed when his gyros span and he was rolled onto his back, Skyfire's great frame hovering above him. He pulled at the larger mech to bring him closer, always aware than one slip and Skyfire could crush him into a seeker-shaped pancake.

He spread his legs apart, as far as they could go to make room for Skyfire's huge hips. They fell between them and Starscream ignored the ache in his gears at the strain. He wasn't quite as flexible as he'd thought.

Skyfire turned out of the kiss and murmured something against his check. Starscream mumbled a reassurance that everything was fine, delighting in the weight of hips between his legs and the heat behind their panels mingling together when Skyfire's codpiece rocked against his.

He opened his panels first, squirming when Skyfire reached down blindly to touch him. Fingers brushed his mesh and he twitched in surprise at the size of them. His callipers clenched in anticipation, then released reflectively. Skyfire pressed a forefinger into him and began to work it in and out. Starscream purred and responded lazily, tightening his legs around Skyfire's hips.

A second finger was added and it was quite the stretch, but nothing he couldn't handle. Skyfire was slow in opening him up, taking his time, breathing against his audial to tell him how beautiful he was, how well he was doing. Starscream barely noticed the third finger until all three spread out. He bit his lip and repressed a hiss.

"Doing okay?"

"I'm fine, you big dope," Starscream growled, rocking his hips when Skyfire's fingers paused. "Keep going."

"You're a little tense-"

"Then un-tense me!"

"Shh," Skyfire hushed him, kissing the side of his head and moving his fingers maddeningly slowly, "I've got you, you're doing great-"

Starscream didn't need nor desire praise. He turned his head away with a pout and grimace. But Skyfire's mouth followed him, coaxing him with kisses. He began to move his fingers faster, until Starscream felt spread out and hollowed by them.

Finally, those fingers withdrew and Starscream felt knuckles brush his inner thighs as Skyfire stroked himself to fullness. He risked a glance down and stiffened at what was to come.

"...It's okay if you're having second-"

"No!" Starscream said quickly, "You won't hurt me."

"Are you sure I won't-"

"You can't, you idiot," Starscream growled, and roughly kissed his stupid handsome mouth. "You couldn't if you tried."

A smile flittered across Skyfire's lips, "If you're sure."

Starscream reached down and helped guide him, and the feel of his hand closing around Skyfire's spike thankfully shut him up. He curled his hand around Skyfire's impressive equipment and gave it an appreciative stroke, relishing it's smooth finish, it's thick girth.

He arched his back and tipped his hips up, toe pedes curling when the broad tip bumped his mesh.

A careful push, and the tip was in, popping past the rim. Starscream stiffened, then breathed out shakily, clutching at Skyfire's arms when the shuttle began to rock into him, working himself deeper, minute inch by inch. He brushed a cluster of sensors and Starscream stiffened, clamping down on him. Skyfire moaned thickly, head hanging between his shoulders.

He was halfway in when he pulled back a few inches, and the backstroke dragged the ridges of Skyfire's spike across all of Starscream's buzzing sensors. He moaned, and it transmuted into a yelp when Skyfire pushed back in, gaining ground and then some.

"Oh Primus."

Skyfire seated himself deep and then settled into position. Starscream felt full to bursting, his valve mesh strained and sensors aching at the pressure. Skyfire didn't thrust, but instead decided to rock and grind, gentle but intense. Starscream clutched at his back, fingering the edges of his huge wings, and moaned through the first of what was sure to be many overloads, Skyfire's spike big enough to brush every sensor in him all at once.

When Skyfire overloaded inside him later, it felt like a damn had broken. Warmth flooded Starscream's internals, the spike twitching as it released in pulses. Starscream blinked, dazed, when Skyfire reached down and gently eased himself out.

He felt wrecked. His valve wet and gawping. Skyfire smiled down at him adoringly though.

"Told you," Starscream croaked, barely able to lift his head. "Told you I could take it."

Skyfire settled down next to him and kissed his brow. "You sure did."


End file.
